A technology has been known in which a groove is formed in a substrate on which an optical waveguide is disposed in an optical axis direction of the optical waveguide, an optical component is adhered to the groove by using a resin, and an optical module is obtained. For example, a method has been known in which a silicon substrate is used as the substrate, a groove is formed by an anisotropic etching, and an optical component such as a lens is adhered to the groove by using a resin.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-10959 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-234052 are examples of the related art.
In the optical module using the technology described above, the dimension of the groove formed in the substrate to which the optical component is adhered, the amount of resin used for adhering the optical component, thermal expansion of the resin due to heat at the time of using the optical module, and the like may be a cause to provoke a positional deviation of the optical component from a predetermined optical axis. In the optical module in which the positional deviation of the optical component occurs, sufficient optical coupling efficiency may not be obtained.
According to the disclosed technology, a positional deviation of an optical component is suppressed, and an optical module having sufficient optical coupling efficiency may be realized. In addition, an optical device including such an optical module may be realized.